The Doctor and his boy
by I-write-fanfics-not-tragadies
Summary: The Doctor and River are parents to a young son named Trevor who notices something in the Tardis that isn't right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts from Doctor Who.

* * *

The Doctor and His Boy

_His screams echoed through my ears. "Let me go! Daddy, help me! Daddy! No! DADDY!" I stood frozen, not knowing what to do... I was the Doctor, a Time Lord, and yet I couldn't save my own son. _

Several Days Before:

The Doctor smiled as "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" echoed the halls of the Tardis; quickly glancing up from the consol, he dashed to the wall of the pass through, crouching down with his back against the wall. Peering over the corner, the Doctor caught a glimpse of what was barreling his way. Jumping from his hiding spot he shouted "GOTCHA!" grabbing the small boy around the waist and spinning him around the deck. The shrieks of the boy echoed down the hall, reaching the ears of River Song; "Trevor!" was the only word that she spoke before sprinting into a mad dash to her son's aid. It wasn't until she reached the Consol room that she realized that they were shrieks of joy, not fear. A small smile crept across her face as she watched the tall lanky man, who was much older than he looked and yet a child at heart, swing a pint sized version of themselves around. While she knew that she had to put a stop to this before someone got hurt, she couldn't bring herself to do so, the boys were partners in crime turning the world into their playground, and she loved every moment of it. While River was grinning at the havoc, the Doctor slowly came to a stop in front of her, putting the boy down and ruffling his floppy brown hair. "Sweetie, why don't you go wash up and start getting ready for bed." The Doctor smiled, "Mums right kiddo, it's getting late." Nodding, the boy looked up at his parents "Mummy, Daddy, you are going to come and tuck me in...RIGHT?" The pair nodded, admiring the way Trevor manipulated the question into a demand. River patted his back, "Alright, off you go. Give us a shout when you are done." Trevor chewed his lip..."Dad...can you go with me?" The Doctor crouched down to his son's level, "What's the matter? The bathroom is right down the hall...you don't need me for that." He gave the boy a soft smile, and whispered "There is nothing to be afraid of, not while I'm around." He leaned away "Okay?" the boy nodded; clapping his hands together "Okay! Good, then off you go!"

He stayed crouching as he watched his son walk down the hall, smiling once the bathroom light turned on. He slowly stood up, and spinning on his heel he grinned "Hello sweetie" adjusting his bow tie as he greeted his wife. He pulled her closer but was interrupted by her finger to his lips."Now now Doctor. We don't want Trevor walking in on something that he isn't supposed to, now do we?" He smirked, giving her a peck on the cheek. Then as if on cue "Mum, Dad." The two turned their heads and smiled as they watched their little timelord yawn. The Doctor broke his grip around Rivers waist and walked over to his little boy, picking him up and laying him on his shoulder, "I suppose its time for bed now" Trevor only nodded and buried his face in the shoulder pad of his father's tweed jacket. The Doctor smiled, turning around he motioned for River to follow.

The family walked down a few hallways before stopping at a blue paneled door. River opened up the door for the Doctor, walking into Trevor's room; she turned on the light before heading over to his bed to pull back the sheets. The Doctor quietly followed, only adjusting the boy a bit, before sitting on the edge of his bed and carefully laying him down. River turned on a night light that was sitting on his dresser, projecting the stars of the universe onto his dark blue walls, then crossed the room to turn off the bedroom light. Once the lights went out, the boy flinched, opening his eyes. "Daddy?"He said in a panic. "I'm right here Trevor, shhh, its okay. I'm right here." The Doctor pulled the covers over Trevor, tucking him in nice and tight. The Doctor was about to stand when Trevor grabbed his wrist "Daddy, could you please tell me a story?" The Doctor only smiled, "Of course".

_Alright so what do you think? This is just an idea to a bigger series that I want to write. Please review and be critical! I want to improve because this is my first!_


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or concepts from Doctor Who.

* * *

Chapter 2

River smiled as she watched the Doctor lean over and brush a piece of hair away from Trevor's face. He carefully stood up and crept out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. The two parents walk down the hall hand in hand; "So Professor Song, what do you suggest we do tonight?" He smiled, kissing the back of her hand as they entered the console room. "Oh, sweetie " she responded with a smirk. "Don't you know how to spoil a girl." She released her hand from his grip and kept walking, circling her way around the Tardis, "You know...It never ceases to amaze me, just how beautiful she is" She stopped, waiting to hear a response, furrowing her eyebrows as she frowned " Doctor...?" There was no response. "DOCTOR?!" He looked up "Hmm?" "Doctor what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong River" "Don't you tell me nothing is wrong, I know that face," "What face?" "There! Your doing it now! Its your thinking face!" "Oh is that what you call it now?" "Doctor..."she dangerously warned. "Its nothing, really. It's just Trevor.." "TREVOR?!" "Yes, Trevor, now please stop shouting, I'm trying to think." River crossed her arms across her chest, "And what might that be?" The Doctor stared at her, knowing that she wasn't going to let the subject pass without a fight..."Chase." River moved her hands to her hips "Chase? Who is Chase?" He walked around the console and stood in front of his wife. "Chase is not a who, but a what, and that what being a game." River raised an eyebrow "Sweetie, I'm not quite following you." The Doctor turned to the console and began pressing buttons, "Like I said its nothing...NOW! Where do you suggest we go? How about somewhere beachy? I like a good beach!" River ran around the console to face her husband," You can't go changing the subject like that! What about Trevor!?" The Doctor smiled "Well I suppose he can come along to." "Doctor, you know that is not what I meant!" He looked up from the console to find his wife looking terribly nervous, he pulled down a lever and walked over speaking softly "River... the last time I've seen you this nervous was four years ago ." River laid her head under his chin as he pulled her into a hug. He spoke up as he wrapped his arms around her, "I promise you, there is nothing to worry about." He placed a kiss on her forehead and held her in a hug. He knew River was never this emotional, but Trevor was a special case, bringing out the strongest of emotions in the both of them. River lifted her head from his chest and gave him a sweet peck on the lips," I'm going check on Trevor." He released her from his embrace and watched as she walked through the arch and down the hall.

Once she was out of eyesight he dashed to the computer monitor to pull up hallway footage. Combing his hands through his hair, he watched as his son was revealed on the screen running through the halls shouting "You can't catch me! Try and catch me!". He watched the segment over and over, until finally turning his back to the evidence, rubbing his face he whispered in dismay "I was right." He turned back to the monitor watching the screen one last time, praying that the clip had changed, but it only revealed the same thing, Trevor running throughout the halls playing chase and calling to someone who wasn't there...

River sat in the doorway with her head against the frame, watching her little boys quite figure peacefully sleep. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began thinking about one of her most cherished memories, the day Trevor was born. _"River, he is so tiny." "Well what do you expect sweetie, he is a newborn."_ River smiled, he had been so nervous while holding Trevor for the first time. _"He has your eyes River, he has those sexy blue eyes that I thought where impossible to replicate." "Sweetie, you just called our son sexy." "Sorry kiddo, but your mums eyes really are breath taking...yes yours are too...you want me to prove it?" "Who are you talking to?" "Trevor." "Your lying." "No really, I speak baby, and he wants to see your eyes." The Doctor sat next to River, allowing her to adjust herself before easing the little time lord into her arms. He rapped an arm around River and placed a kiss on her forehead, the two parents gazing at the little life. "Yea buddy, I know. Bow ties are cool." _ River smiled at the memory, touching her forehead where she swore she could still feel his kiss. She slowly opened her eyes grinning at the sight of her husband crouching next to her, realizing that he had kissed her as a ploy to try to wake her up. The Doctor stood up and offered her his hand, gratefully taking it , River didn't let go once she was standing and quietly closed the door before walking away.

"Someone looks happy." "I was thinking about when Trevor was born." "Really?" "Yes really! Why do you sound so surprised, it was a life changing moment for us." The Doctor sighed, "That it was... Remember how we were talking about Trevor earlier?" Rivers face hardened "Yes." "Well what if I told you that Trevor has played with something we can't see?" River couldn't help but smirk "What?" The Doctor began to grow impatient "I watched the hallway footage from earlier and Trevor was playing chase and calling to something that wasn't there...why are you smirking?" "Oh sweetie, only if mum and dad were here to explain this one to you." The thought of Amy and Rory brought pain to his heart, "How is this funny? Shouldn't we find somewhere safe for him to go until we figure out what made its way onto the Tardis?" This comment only made River's smile bigger. "Doctor! Trevor is only four years old, having an imaginary friend is completely normal for a child his age, even if he is only a quarter human!" "But River he is our child, and I can speak for ourselves when saying our lives aren't what one would call normal." Hearing that concerned River, trouble seemed to follow them where ever they went, and it was difficult enough childproofing the Tardis let alone protecting a curious four-year old who was just like his father. "Maybe its time we pay a visit with Brian?" "Right, perfect, that's a great idea. When do you suggest we go? How about now?" "How about tomorrow sweetie?" "Right, that works to."

Hey everyone thank you for waiting so patiently! I know it took a while, I've been massively busy these past couple of weeks! I am trying really hard to make sure this fic comes together because I already have my big ending planned out, the events leading up to it is the difficult part! So please leave feedback because I need and love it, good, bad just leave some! Thanks again! 3


End file.
